How To Save A Job!
by BTR Love
Summary: When you're little brother causes too much damage and you and you're brothers can loose you're job because of it how do you save you're job? And more importantly how can you save you're brother before it's too late? Connect Three not Jonas Brothers!Review
1. Damages

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Another new story! I'm doing well on my stories this week! For Betting Lilly, I'm working on replacing chapters so it won't get deleted! For instance…Joe-Shane, Nick-Nate, Kevin-Jason, Mrs. Jonas- Mrs. Grey, Mr. Jonas- Mr. Grey…it will be a Hannah Montana x Camp Rock crossover! Also, for move on and I've moved on to Nick' I will be doing the same thing…I already did it for 'Move On'…it will be 'I've Moved On To Nate!' for the sequel. I will most likely update some of my old stories that I haven't been updating in a while…so if you're still interested in any of them then go check them out! Summary below! Enjoy!

Summary: While filming JONAS the boys take a turn for the worse as Frankie damages the set…can they be able to keep they're job or loose it because of a certain little brother? Or will Frankie feel abandoned? Connect three not Jonas Brothers! (Read the article from before reading this story! The one about the show changes! Trust met there are a lot of changes!)

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

Shane, Nate and Jason were on the set of JONAS, they're new Disney Channel original series. They were taking in the set changes. From a spy set to a school and stage set. What happened to the plot line that they grew to know and love? This set was all too new to them. Why did scripts have to be changed so much? They loved the set but it seemed like they were in a different place. Frankie Grey, they're youngest brother was with them.

"Jason! Jason!" Frankie yelled.

"Yeah Frankie?" Jason asked, looking at the little dude.

"This set is cool!" Frankie exclaimed.

Shane, Nate and Jason laughed.

"I know Frankie." Jason said.

"Boys! Come here please! Private cast meeting!" The director yelled, putting emphasis on the word private.

"Be right there!" Nate yelled.

"Erm…we were supposed to watch you while mom and dad were away." Jason said, confused at what to do with Frankie.

"Frankie, you stay here…don't move…we'll be back in a few." Nate said.

"Okay, Nate!" Frankie exclaimed, happily.

The boys walked away and Frankie sat down on a stool. He was looking at all the set props. After about ten minutes, Frankie was bored…why couldn't he go into the meeting. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. The producer opened it.

"Hey Frankie, what's up?" He asked.

"I'm bored." Frankie stated.

Shane, Nate and Jason looked across the table out at Frankie and talked to him.

"Frankie…ten more minutes." Shane said.

"But I'm bored!" Frankie complained.

"We know buddy, but this is important." Nate said.

"Can't I stay here with you guys?" Frankie asked.

"No Frankie…we know you're bored but this is a private meeting." Jason said.

"Why does it have to be private?" Frankie asked, confused.

"Because it's about the show." The director said.

"Yep, top secret…no one except the cast and crew can know what we're talking about…sorry." The cameraman said.

"Fine…be like that…" Frankie said, sadly walking away.

Shane, Nate and Jason watched Frankie walk away. The truth was they felt bad for him but this was they're job now…they had to obey the rules.

Frankie looked over at the door that had just closed. He was upset his brothers were ignoring him.

"Always about work never hanging out with me." Frankie mumbled to himself.

Frankie picked up a fake book prop that was labeled Nate's prop. He didn't mean to let his anger get the best of him it just happened. But before he knew it he threw the prop at the wall. But it didn't hit the wall…it hit the camera stand…and yes the camera was on the stand. It fell and broke.

Shane, Nate and Jason ran out of the room and seen the camera on the floor in pieces. They looked mad.

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

Review please!

Next chapter up soon!

Did you like it?

Sorry it's short!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Offer

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Next chapter! This chapter reveals the names of the characters! So pay attention please! And thank you! Let's just pretend Connect Three is just starting out…it fits better with my storyline…thanks! I hope you like it!**

**JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas**

Shane, Nate and Jason ran over to Frankie.

"What did you do?" Jason yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Frankie cried, looking down to the floor.

"What did you do?" Nate yelled.

"I threw the prop…I meant to throw it at the wall but it hit the camera…I'm sorry!" Frankie yelled.

Tears fell down Frankie's cheeks and burned his eyes. Deep down inside Shane, Nate and Jason felt bad for Frankie, but right now they didn't care to show it.

The boys turned around and faced a very mad looking producer, director and cameraman.

"We're sorry about this…" Shane started.

"Yeah…really, truly sorry…it was an accident…" Jason said.

If they were so mad at Frankie why did they care to defend him?

"Do you know how much that camera costs?" The cameraman asked.

Shane, Nate, Jason and Frankie shook they're heads no.

"1,500 dollars and 50 cents!" He yelled.

"Well can't you buy a new one?" Shane asked.

"IF WE BUY A NEW ONE WE GO OVER THE BUDGET FOR THE PILOT EPISODE!" Greg the Director yelled.

"Oh." Nate said.

"Listen…if we're going to film this show, you boys are paying the expenses for a new camera…or this show is a no go." Dylan the Producer said.

"What?" Jason asked, confused.

The truth was since they just started out they didn't have the money at all.

"We're gonna need 1,500.50 for a new camera…" Dylan said, again.

"We don't-" Shane started but Nate cut him off.

"When do you need it by?" Nate asked.

"A week from today." Greg said.

"So next Thursday?" Shane asked.

"Yeah…" Michael the cameraman replied.

"Okay…we'll have it…" Jason said.

"Good…if you don't JONAS is over…canceled…done…" Dylan said.

The boys looked down at a crying Frankie…he didn't mean it…he was bored and mad.

"See you then…" Greg said.

The crew left the room leaving Connect Three and Frankie in the room. Dylan walked back in the room. The boys looked at him. He walked over to them. He took his wallet out of his pocket and handed them 100.00.

"Here's to start you off…I'm on you're side…I know the little guy didn't mean it…besides I want the show to go as scheduled to." Dylan whispered.

Shane, Nate and Jason smiled.

"Thanks." They said together.

"You're welcome…" Dylan said.

Dylan kneeled down to Frankie.

"Don't be so hard on yourself buddy…you didn't mean it." Dylan spoke.

"Why are y-you being so nice to m-me…I b-broke the c-camera…" Frankie said between sniffles.

"You didn't mean it…besides when I was you're age I broke my father's camera and he was mad at me…I don't think it's worth being mad at someone for something they didn't do…it's alright…don't worry…" Dylan said.

"Actually yes worry…even with this hundred dollars we don't have enough to pay for the camera we're broke." Nate said, holding up the money Dylan gave them.

"I'll help…I have money from my piggy bank and I'll make money…" Frankie said.

"How?" Shane asked.

"I will you'll see!" Frankie said.

"Okay…" Nate said.

"Let's make some money!" Jason exclaimed.

JonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonasJonas

**Review please!**

**I loved writing this! I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**I'll update soon!**


End file.
